


Forgive and forget

by ItsMeSenna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSenna/pseuds/ItsMeSenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skai and Louis used to be best friends, they had a fight and stopped talking. They meet again after 3 years. Will they be able to regain the friendship that they used to have? Will it get harder once Skai realizes that she's psychic? A One Direction Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and forget

"And then I was like, omg, dude chill!" Stella said laughing. I laughed along, but her talking started to fade and I found myself wandering off. I looked over at his table; as usual he was sitting with his 'popular' friends. I can't believe that it's the same person I used to know so well.

First of all let me introduce myself, I'm Skarlynne Anderson but everyone calls me Skai. I'm sixteen years old and live in Doncaster. I am a perfect image of what you can call a regular teenage girl. You know the not too special types. My parents are divorced and I live with my dad. I haven't seen my mother ever since they got divorced, which is about seven years ago.

I also have an older step-brother, but he lives with my mom. I think he's about one or two years older than me. I don't remember much about my brother, but I do remember how he looks. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and was a little tanned. He was an exact copy of his father, which was from Pakistan. He didn't look like my mom, but I however did. I have light brown hair and hazel eyes, and I'm pretty short for my age.

Now about the person I was staring at a few moments ago, that's Louis Tomlinson. He knows everything about me, he even used to know mom and my brother. He was my best friend since I was 6 up until three years ago when our friendship ended. At first I was crushed, but then I became friends with Stella who moved here at the time. She helped me get over it.

"Skai.. Hello? Earth to Skai?" Stella was waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped from my daydream.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked. She gave me a knowing look, I just stared at my lap.

"Louis again?" she sighed. "Skai, I'm your best friend and I'm telling you this because I care about you: you need to let it go and try to move on." She said concerned.

"I know, I'm just amazed at the fact that we used to be so close" I said explaining my sudden behavior. I haven't been myself lately. But I can't help it, some pretty weird stuff has been happening to me.

For example, I've been having these dreams, about Louis. How we used to get along and tell each other secrets. Some dreams were even weirder. Like the one where I only saw a white space, I kept hearing Louis' voice. "Come back to me Skai, I miss you" he'd say. But my mind is fooling me. There is a reason that we stopped talking. I bit my lip at the thought.

Flashback

"Ever since you started dating that girl, you are acting differently. Where's the old Louis?" I half yelled at him. Curse him for being so good looking, and he's only fourteen. All the girls have been chasing after him. Right now he's dating one of them, Vanessa. I really hated her, she was changing Louis.

"Since when do you care so much about it? It's none of your business Skarlynne" he said calmly. What? Skarlynne? Not even my grandma calls me Skarlynne. "

See that's exactly what I mean, you never call me Skarlynne. What on earth is wrong with you?" he looked away.

"Look, I'm growing up okay. I'm changing, this has nothing to do with Vanessa." He said still not looking at me.

"Louis are you kidding me? I've known you for seven years! People don't just change all of a sudden. And if this isn't about Vanessa, then why don't you just break up with her?" I said frustrated.

"Maybe it's because I LIKE HER? WHY SKAI WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE HAPPY? DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?" He yelled at me. I was shocked by his yelling and froze, and then a tear slid down my face. "

Oh sure, go cry about it. That'll help for sure." He said in a mocking voice. What the? This is not the Louis I know.

"You JERK. I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started sobbing and ran off, expecting him to run after me to comfort me like he always did after an argument. But this time he didn't, and I knew what that meant.

Ever since that day we haven't talked, or simply had contact. I haven't even looked at him properly. I know he must be really hot now, as that's what everyone says. I'm sure they're right, I mean he was pretty good looking at 14, now he's 17 so he's probably even better looking.

*BUZZZZ*"Aah the bell" Stella frowned. "What do you have this period?" she asked me.

"Biology, and you?" I answered. "Oh, I have Math now" she said. "Oh well, then I'll see you at History the fifth period right?" I asked.

"Yeah" she answered and we gave each other a quick hug before heading in different directions. Oh shit, I had to take some boxes with me to the Biology lab for the experiment. I headed towards the storage room to get there. Suddenly a scenario started playing in my head: Look Skai, I know it's been three years but I wanna talk about it. We should have never had that argument. What do you think about meeting up after school? …. Skai? Skai please say something. I didn't see anyone's face but I recognized his voice, Louis. Of course, why was my mind playing tricks on me? Like seriously? As if that's ever gonna happen.

I picked up the boxes and headed towards the elevator. Someone bumped into me and I dropped the boxes, great! I kneeled down and started picking up the stuff that fell out of them.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll help you" I heard the person say. I froze, no way.. Louis? I looked up at him and he seemed as shocked as I was. My eyes widened at the sight. Was that Louis? I knew he was handsome first but now!

His hair got darker and was swept to the side, his perfect blue eyes had a sudden glister that seemed magical. Not to mention, he was way more muscular. His skin tone, I think it also got a bit darker! He opened his mouth to speak only to reveal a set of perfect white teeth. Wow!

"Skai..?" he asked unsure. Of course it's me you idiot, it's not like I've changed. I didn't say anything and just nodded. I was still in shock as Louis quickly picked up the stuff I dropped and helped me up.

"I'll carry them for you" he said. Seriously? Why was he so nice to me. And his voice was so different, it was not too low nor too high. It was perfect.. Wait! No I can't be saying this, he hurt me. Remember Skai remember!

"Uh no that's okay" I said to him and tried to take the boxes, but he turned a little and said.

"No, I insist." Knowing Louis, I knew I was never gonna win this argument, so I didn't protest and just nodded.

We walked towards the elevator and Louis started talking again.

"Look Skai, I know it's been three years but I wanna talk about it. We should have never had that argument. What do you think about meeting up after school?" Wait! I've heard this before. In that scenario in my head a few minutes ago. What? How could this be happening? He's saying these exact same words. ….

"Skai? Skai please say something" he said. The same way I heard it in my head. This was getting pretty weird. What was happening? Did I just predict the future? Oh of course not, I'm just freaked out. Then I remembered that Louis was still standing there waiting for me to speak. What was I supposed to say? I know he looks all heavenly now, but I can't just forgive him. In fact, I really hate him right now.

"Uh no, sorry I can't" I said hurriedly.

"Oh" he said, did he just sound hurt? I shouldn't care right? We reached the elevator and I took the boxes from Louis.

"Thanks for carrying them" I said stepping into the elevator. "I'll handle it from here" then, without even giving him the opportunity to talk, the elevator doors closed.

I let out a sigh of relief, what just happened? Louis talked to me, for the first time since the argument. What was I going to do? Should I even be happy or angry? I really don't know what I'm feeling at the moment. The elevator doors opened and I walked to the classroom. It was hard to focus in class, I could only think about what may change now since he's talked to me. But I really don't know what the future's going to bring…

Louis' P.O.V.

I was texting while walking through the hallway, when I suddenly bumped into someone. The person was carrying a few boxes and dropped them due to our collision.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll help you" I said kneeling down and helping the person pick up their stuff. Then I looked up to see who it was. I couldn't believe it. Skai! I haven't seen her in so long, and she has changed so much. She's even prettier now, her light brown hair now has a length that is close to her hips. Her hazel eyes matched her plum pink lips perfectly. She still had those few freckles around her nose and cheeks. She's the same girl I used to be with so much, only so much more grown up and mature.

"Skai..?" I asked. It sounded a little unsure, though I was a 100% sure that it was her. She nodded looking down. I looked at the stuff on the floor and started picking them up for her. I stood up and helped her up as well.

"I'll carry them for you." I said with a genuine smile. I was really happy that I got to see her again. After all it's been 3 years. Everything was so different without her, I missed her.

"Uh no, that's okay" she said trying to take the boxes in my hand. But I turned slightly

"No I insist" I said to her. I needed to talk to her really bad. She hesitated a second then nodded and started walking. I walked after her and started talking again.

"Look Skai, I know it's been three years but I wanna talk about it. We should have never had that argument. What do you think about meeting up after school? I was kind of scared to see her reaction. I was expecting her to start yelling at me because of what happened the last time we talked to each other. But to my surprise, she didn't react at all. …. "Skai? Skai please say something".

She flinched a little before saying "Uh sorry, I can't" Of course. What did I even expect? "Oh" I said a little disappointed. Before I knew it we arrived at the elevator.

She quickly took her stuff and said "Thanks for carrying them" she got into the elevator. "I'll handle it from here" was the last thing I heard before the elevator doors closed. Leaving me standing there all on my own. She isn't gonna forgive me is she?

It's too late Louis you messed up again. I should have gone after her that day. The girl we had an arguement about wasn't even worth it! Vanessa, she used to be my girlfriend at the time. She turned out to be a real slut, Skai was right. I really hated myself right now. I needed to find a way that Skai will start talking to me again. I kicked a cola bottle on the ground in frustration. I needed a plan, and I knew this wasn't going to be easy. But I will do anything, anything for her to forgive me.


End file.
